cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hotdog
'''Hotdog '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's a red Dachshund dog who resides aboard the Dog Stars' spaceship and just like his teammates, he possesses superhuman powers, he's able to heat himself up to a high, fiery temperature and blast fire from his hands. Background Hotdog lived on a planet where aliens and dogs are able to heat themselves to temperature of over 1000 degrees and blast fire from their hands. Hotdog, worked at a restaurant and was the assistant. The restaurant mainly prepared meat cuisines but they were famous for their prize-winning hot dogs. Hotdog was hoping to become a famous chef one day. Unfortunately, for Hotdog was never appreciated for his meals. Instead, the customers complained about the food being too hot, too cold and so on. His boss, however was very strict and pushed Hotdog to do better. The strictness from his boss and the bullying from the other chefs made Hotdog very angry and he refused to share his feelings with his calm parents. Hotdog dreamed of becoming a famous chef and to be accepted by the other chefs as an individual. The next day at work, Hotdog and the other chefs were being presented with a new ingredient that'll not only revolutionize the restaurant but the military base since the ingredient poses as a fuel. Just as the chefs were about to start cooking, Mechanikat broke into the shop and stole the ingredient with help from his henchmen. Shortly after the ingredient's theft, the Dog Stars came onto the planet and offered volunteers to help them capture and bring Mechanikat to justice. Since none of the dogs offered to come aboard, Hotdog boldly offered to come aboard. Before Hotdog got aboard, his parents quickly came to give their son, a hug and wish him with protecting the galaxy. Hotdog apologized to his parents for his temper and told them that he loved them. During his time in space, Hotdog cooked for his fellow Dog Stars and to his surprise, he learned that they loved his cooking and wanted to cook some more. Hotdog, happy about his positive reviews began to cook more for the Dog Stars. Development Hotdog is one of the Dog Stars that the storywriter liked when he was younger. As a teenager and a fan of Krypto the Superdog, the storywriter decided to include Hotdog in his stories as a major character. Along with his teammates, the storywriter decided to have Hotdog engage in more human-related activities. Personality Hotdog is portrayed to be very hot-tempered, irritable and fiery, hence his powers. His fiery temper was due to the customers rudely criticizing his food and his fellow chefs bullying him. When greeted, he may come off as rude, skeptical and sarcastic to whomever. When it was with Hugo, Hotdog did greet the young hero with respect due to him saving the world over the years but he was kind of skeptical of his ways of retrieving his invention, despite the danger. However, by the end of the episode, Hotdog has fully accepted Hugo as an official Dog Star and proudly cheered for him as the hero of the galaxy and winner of the science fair. Even though, Hotdog may be seem fiery and irascible, he seems to be very caring of others. Despite having a rough life on his home planet, Hotdog still loved his home and his parents, who seemed to be the only people who supported Hotdog with his dream. His parents' love and care for their son inspired Hotdog to never give up and to keep chasing his dreams. Hotdog's temper can be easily triggered by the pet peeves of his male teammates starting with Tusky's inflated ego and Paw Pooch's cowardliness but despite their differences, Hotdog will do whatever it takes to protect them. Since his first episode, he is shown to have a steady friendship with Hugo and is always happy to help him on his adventures. Physical appearance Hotdog is a slender, long and tall Dachshund dog with red fur, representing his power to generate heat. Powers and abilities Powers * '''Pyrokinesis: '''Hotdog's prominent ability is to control his body temperature and whenever he feels threatened or if others are threatened, Hotdog will raise his body temperature to 1000 degrees or as he says "boiling hot." It can be triggered by his emotions, notably anger. * '''Thermokinesis: '''Hotdog is capable of cooling himself down or heating himself up whenever he wants. If he's doused with water, Hotdog won't able to control his body temperature until he's dried off. * '''Fire Blasts: '''Hotdog is able to blast fire from his hands. That's one of the ways, he can control his powers. Weaknesses * '''Freezing temperatures: '''If Hotdog's body temperature is below freezing or if he's been blasted with a freeze ray, Hotdog won't be able to use his powers. Appearances The Black Lion meets Krypto Before the events of the episode, the Dog Stars battle Mechanikat for a memory drive that contains the blueprints to a doomsday device. Tusky manages to hold of the memory drive and uses his tooth drill to destroy it. As the Dog Stars retreat back to their ship, Mechanikat vows vengeance and that he'll get that memory drive back if its' the last thing he does. In the episode, Mechanikat finds an invention that could restore his memory. He hires his trusted henchman, Snooky to steal the invention and bring it back to him. Krypto and Streaky informs Hugo about the theft. Knowing about Snooky's villainy, Hugo jumps into action. Krypto contacts the Dog Stars and they board the ship. Aboard the Dog Stars' ship, Hugo meets all of the Dog Stars who immediately gives the dragon warrior, their respect. By using the ship's stealth mode, they infiltrate Mechanikat's spaceship. Unfortunately, as they enter the control room, a booby trap is triggered and traps Hugo and the Dog Stars in a cage. Mechanikat appears and drains the Dog Stars of their powers and tells them his plan. He plans to regain his memory, retrieve the blueprints, construct the doomsday device and blast it at planet Earth. While Mechanikat and Snooky are gone, Hugo retrieves the neutralizer and restores the Dog Stars. They then battle, the incoming Catbots. The Catbots are defeated, Mechanikat is stripped of his memory and Hugo regains his invention. Back aboard the Dog Stars' spaceship, Hugo is awarded with a medal for his heroism. Brainy offers Hugo a job as a Dog Star and he accepts it, much to the joy of the other Dog Stars. They return to Metro City where Hugo reenters the science fair and wins first prize. The Nature Dragon: The Series Hotdog appears in the other episodes as a major character. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Hybrids Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Chefs Category:Dog Star Patrol members Category:American characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who fly Category:Immortal